In the prior art, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is known the indicating instrument, which is provided with a dial around an indicator, an indicating needle extending along the back of the indicator and turning over a display panel. In the indicating instrument disclosed in Patent Document 1, the indicating needle and the indicator are held in a laminate state, in which they overlap in the display direction. This state makes it necessary that a holding member for holding the indicator has to be disposed to retain such a space (or bypass) on the back of the indicator to permits the indicating needle to turn. The indicator is held by the individual holding member having its leg portion extending over a board in the non-turning range of the indicating needle, and the dial is held by the individual holding member. This indicating instrument can provided the vehicular information by summarizing a highly readable analog display using the indicating needle and the dial and a digital display containing much information and capable of performing various indications.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-254794